


Good Lord, The Pain

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: “Goddammit!” Youngbae screams. “I'm going to fu- auughhhh- fucking kill you piece of shitttt when I-I’m done heeeere!!!”(Or, in which Youngbae is giving birth.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1106238/good-lord-the-pain-bigbang-gdragon-gdyb-taeyang-mpreg).  
> Orignally posted on March 26th 2016.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these people, I am merely using their names for my story (because I love them and I ship them way too much. :P) And regarding the MCs at the end, those are names of real MCs that actually work at MBC. I've never watched their shows, so the personality depicted in this story is not accurate at all. Also, everything I’m writing about pregnancy in general is from research and not first hand experience. Therefore, if there are any glaring errors about pregnancy, please do comment/message about it. :) Furthermore, any facts about mpreg is purely made up and not true.
> 
>  **Warnings:** graphic depiction of birth, male pregnancy

“Jiiiiiiiii!!!!!!” Youngbae screams with all the air he can muster.

Jiyong flinches at the pain-laced shout. He hopes Youngbae is okay. But then he thinks distractedly, _All his years as a singer really paid off. His lung capacity is so high!_ Pushing the thought aside, Jiyong runs to the living room from their - _their_ \- kitchen. “Bae, what's wrong?!” He quickly asks, concerned for his best friend and lover. Correction, _pregnant husband_.

Muttering colorful curse words like he's giving out candy to children (or tangerines to fans), Youngbae’s eyes scrunch up in pain. He painfully pants out, “I think… Ugh! I th-think I’m in la-laaaaborrrrr!” His last words are stretched out as another bout of pain overcomes him.

Jiyong’s eyes widen and immediately dials the hospital. He sputters out, “My partner is in labor!” He gives their address after the kind receptionist calmed him. He thinks belatedly, _I should call the doorman to let them in._ He does just that and then calls the YG president in panic, “Sajang-nim, Youngbae-yah is in labor! We're going to the hospital!” He thinks of calling the other members of Big Bang but figures the president would do that for him, so he simply texts them the hospital address.

It feels like _hours_ before the ambulance arrives. He follows the paramedics into the van, holding onto Youngbae’s hand tightly. As time drags on, the pregnant male’s shout is only getting louder and louder, which causes even the paramedics to shrink back while resisting the urge to cover their ears. _They’ve probably never dealt with a pregnant male vocalist_ , Jiyong thinks, somehow proud that Youngbae is the first but also worried if the process will be alright.

When they arrive, the doctors have to extract Jiyong’s death grip from Youngbae’s hand. He glares at them as they take away his husband.

“Mr. Kwon? What is your relationship with Mr. Dong?” A nurse asks him.

Jiyong blinks and apologizes, “Sorry. He's my husband.”

The nurse nods, “Do you know when his expectancy date was?”

“Yeah, the doctor said it was supposed to be a week and a half from now,” Jiyong replies.

“Okay,” the nurse bites her lips nervously. “Your child will most likely be slightly premature, so your child and spouse has a lower rate of surviving, especially considering Mr. Dong is a first generation male pregnancy in his lineage.”

“What?!” Jiyong shouts.

The nurse continues, “But considering your husband’s good health, he has a higher chance than most pregnant males along with your child. That’s all for now, so go be with your husband. He shouldn’t be giving birth quite yet. But I would like to warn you. Don’t take anything he says when he’s pushing out his baby. It’s likely for him to curse you to your death and say he hates you, but don’t believe any of that. Also, a word of advice, hold his hand while he’s giving birth and give words of encouragement. It’ll help.”

Jiyong nods, “Thank you.”

She smiles, “No problem, Mr. Kwon.” 

* * *

“Mr. Kwon, your husband’s water broke, but that’s normal. For now, Mr. Dong is in stable condition, so we would like you to watch the time between his contractions,” the doctor tells Jiyong. “Press this green button whenever your husband has a contraction. Once the contractions reach five to ten minutes apart, press this red button. We’ll come back to check on your husband’s conditions when that happens.”

Jiyong nods, “Okay.”

“And if there’s any other visitors other than his and your direct family for Mr. Dong soon, please tell us now,” the doctor continues.

“Our boss, Yang Hyunsuk, will be coming here with our friends, Choi Seunghyun, Kang Daesung, and Lee Seunghyun,” Jiyong replies, eyes fixed on Youngbae who’s suffering through another contraction.

“Then I’ll leave you and your spouse for now,” the doctor walks away after writing the names mentioned.

Youngbae weakly reaches out. “ _Ji_ ,” his coarse voice sounds out. “It _hurts_.”

“Bae,” Jiyong replies lovingly. “It’ll be okay. Our baby is coming soon. Everything will be fine. We’ll be amazing parents.” He hopes he sounds reassuring as his heart beats nervously.

“Thanks, Ji,” Youngbae smiles, sweat dripping down his forehead. He shivers, “I feel cold.”

Jiyong nods, wiping the sweat off Youngbae while pulling up the hospital’s blanket over Youngbae.

Twenty minutes pass and Youngbae groans again, cursing once again, “ _Fuck_ , God _dammiiiITTt!!!!!!_ I hate you so much, _Jiiiiiyonnnggg!!!!_ ”

Panicked, Jiyong almost forgets to press the green button. He keeps his grip on Youngbae for the next five hours before he realizes that Youngbae’s contractions have been seven minutes apart. Urgently, he presses the red button harshly, cursing the doctor for not coming sooner.

The doctor arrives right before Jiyong presses the red button again. He immediately checks the dilation of Youngbae’s anus. “His progress is good,” the doctor states, satisfied. He tells them, “Because this is a male pregnancy situation, we will wait for the time being, but this time I, along with my assistants, will be keeping watch. For men, their dilation should be around ten to twelve centimeters before giving birth. Otherwise, it’d truly be too painful.”

Jiyong nods blindly as another deafening scream fills the room. The nurses flinch while the doctor cringes, attempting to keep a straight face.

The doctor suggests, “Umm, Mr. Kwon, if you’d like, we have earplugs to prevent too much sound from going into your ears.”

Jiyong shakes his head, “I’m used to it.” After all, as a performer, fangirl screams are a given at any moment. _Those_ truly are deafening. But Youngbae, _his Youngbae_. His voice is too beautiful to be blocked out regardless of how loud or high the silk voice becomes. Jiyong holds Youngbae’s hand throughout the whole ordeal. “Is this normal?”

“Excuse me?” The doctor blinks, confused.

“Is the screaming normal?” Jiyong reiterates.

Nodding, the doctor answers, “Yes. Although it is louder than the usual patients, Mr. Dong’s lung capacity is much higher than the average person. Therefore, it is a given for his… shouts… to be more _full_.”

A few minutes and Youngbae is stringing profanities in all the languages he knows. Jiyong asks, “Is it supposed to be this painful?”

“Indeed,” the doctor replies, while checking the dilation once again. “Pregnancy is made for women, so pregnant males will typically have a lower tolerance towards the pain.”

Jiyong nods and stays silent until the doctor signals the time for Youngbae to push. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, the rest of the band members have gathered. Seungri shouts, “Hyung! Is Youngbae-hyung okay?!”

President Yang Hyunsuk groans lightly, “I almost went in there but decided to leave because Youngbae has a truly powerful voice. I don’t know how Jiyong’s ears will survive after this.”

Daesung nods, “I didn’t know Youngbae-hyung had such a wide variety of curse words.”

“You guys went without me?!” Seungri whines.

“Go by yourself if you really want to see, Seungri-yah,” Seunghyun replies, still slightly traumatized at the scene he encountered earlier.

“Fine! I will,” Seungri pouts, stomping to Youngbae’s hospital room. When he opens the door, everyone is sure that the entire hospital heard the heart-wrenching curse spilling from Youngbae’s mouth, “I’m, auughhhhhh, gonnaaaa rip your dickkk offfffff and sho- ugggh- shove it up _your_ assss when we go hoomme, Kwooonnn Jiiiiyongggggg, youuu _bittcchh_!!!!!!!”

And another: **“** Goddammit!” Youngbae screams. “I'm going to fu- auughhhh- fucking _kill_ you piece of shitttt when I-I’m done heeeere!!!”

Disapproving glares from the elderly and mothers with their children are sent in the relative direction of Youngbae’s screams, which just so happen to land on Seungri. The maknae of Big Bang shivers from both Youngbae’s threat and the eyes of the other hospital patients.

Hyunsuk sighs, “We’re going to have a pretty big scandal soon.”

Seunghyun snorts, “Another pretty stupid one if you ask me. If anything, we’ll blame it on Seungri.”

Seungri runs back to the other Big Bang members with tears pooling in his eyes, “Seunghyun-hyung!!!! Youngbae-hyung is scarryyyy!!!!”

Seunghyun pushes back at Seungri, “We warned you. And because of you, we’ll have to deal with the press because Youngbae-yah and Jiyong-ah are clearly not in any state to deal with them.”

Dasung shakes his head, “A public apology is going to be necessary. Seungri-yah, you opened the door, so you’re going to initiate the apology when the time comes.”

Seungri’s eyes widen in disbelief, “But hyunggg!!!”

President Yang pinches the youngest, “No buts. You had horrible timing. Now, I’ll be leaving to set up a time for this apology.” 

* * *

“You’re doing so well, Bae,” Jiyong whispers encouragingly. The only response he gets is a loud groan as the doctor tells him to push.

“Push! Push! The head is almost out!”

“C’mon, Bae,” Jiyong continues while wiping off excess sweat off the elder’s forehead with a wet towel. “ _You_ can do it. _We_ can do it. Just a little more.” The rapper’s voice is trembling by now, but he tries to keep his mind grounded. He wants to cry for Youngbae’s pain, but he has to be strong. _For Bae_.

“Shutt upppp,” Youngbae spits out. “Aauuughhhggggggg!!!!!!!”

Ignoring his partner’s curses, Jiyong says, “C’mon, Youngbae. You’re strong. You can do this!”

“I-I can’t Jiiii,” Youngbae cries. “It huurrttss.”

Juyomg’s heart breaks at the scene. He almost, _almost_ , bursts to tears right then and there, but he resists and tells Youngbae, “You _can_ , Youngbae. Just _push_. Just like how you do with everything else.”

“One more time! The baby is almost out! _PUSSHHHHH!!!!!!!_ ”

“Aaaahhhhhhhgggguuuuuuhhhhhhh,” Youngbae lets out one last groan before passing out.

The doctor passes the newborn child to a nurse to clean. Jiyong looks hopefully at the doctor who smiles, “You and Mr. Dong have a beautiful baby boy. He’s very healthy from what I see so far.”

A nurse walks in with their child wrapped in a blanket. Jiyong peers at the bundle and wonders aloud, “Why isn’t he crying?”

The doctor chuckles, “It’s perfectly normal for a child not to cry as soon as they’re born, but he’ll definitely cause a ruckus when you two are at home.”

“Can I hold him?”

The nurse smiles, “Of course.” She passes the baby to Jiyong, who coos as soon as the baby is in his arms.

The doctor grins tiredly, “What’s his name?”

“Kwon-Dong Sujeong,” Jiyong watches the child, _their_ child, in his arms lovingly.

Nodding, the doctor leaves, “I’ll notify your friends and family.”

“Thank you,” Jiyong waves. 

* * *

When the doctor comes out, everyone immediately crowds around him.

“How is my son?!”

“Is my brother okay?”

“Is our grandchild healthy?!”

“Are Youngbae and Jiyong doing well?”

“How are our hyungs?! Are they okay?!”

The doctor chuckles and informs them, “Mr. Dong is currently sleeping after giving birth and Mr. Kwon is holding their child, Sujeong.”

Everyone sighs in relief.

The doctor continues, “He’s open to visitors at the moment though it should be a couple of hours before Mr. Dong wakes up.”

Everyone except Seunghyun hurries to Youngbae’s hospital room. Pulling the doctor aside, Seunghyun quickly says, “I’d like to apologize because we accidentally opened the door when Youngbae let out a particularly explicit curse, which the entire hospital probably heard.”

Eyes widening in surprise, the doctor replies, “Thank you for telling me that. I’ll initiate an apology to our other patients over the speakers.”

“Then I’ll be going now,” Seunghyun nods goodbye to the doctor.

* * *

Contrary to the doctor’s expectations, Youngbae awakens at noon on the next day. He blinks and croaks out, “Jiyong.”

Beside him, Jiyong stirs from his seat and looks up, “Youngbae! You’re awake”

“Where’s our baby?”

“Here! Sujeong is taking a nap,” Jiyong quickly carries the child in arms to Youngbae.

Smiling, Youngbae looks at their child lovingly, “He has your nose, Ji.”

Jiyong laughs, “He has your eyes, Bae.”

The two chuckle together until Seungri barges in tearfully, “Hyung!!!”

“Seungri!” A shout resounds behind their maknae.

Giving a questioning look, Youngbae nd Jiyong watches as the majority of the YG Family pile into the room. “What happened?” The two ask cluelessly.

Chaerin from 2NE1 laughs loudly, “Youngbae-oppa! I heard that you have a wide variety of curse words.”

Seungri moans in sorrow, “I had to apologize for your words outside the hospital.”

“What?” Youngbae asks again while Jiyong seems to remember the words from last night. Youngbae looks knowingly at Jiyong and whines, “Jii, what did I say??”

Jiyong stutters, “Uhhh, it was pretty explicit. I don’t want to say it with Sujeong in the room.” He takes the newborn from Youngbae’s arms and quickly says, “Seungri should know. I’ll take Sujeong for a walk while he tells everyone.” He makes his escape with Seunghyun and Daesung quickly trailing behind their leader. They drag any of the underaged kids with them as well who whines that they want to know too.

Seungri looks at President Yang who shakes his head, “Nope. You opened the door, Seungri.”

Now everyone is boring their gazes at the poor Big Bang maknae. Seungri whines and glances at the door. Teddy has the sense to actually close it before Seungri repeats the words from the previous night. His expression clearly showed it was traumatized while everyone else merely watched him curiously.

He finally says, “Youngbae-hyung was screaming, ‘I’m going to rip your dick off and shove it up your ass when we go home, Kwon Jiyong, you bitch!’ And then after a few seconds he screamed again, ‘Goddammit! I'm going to fucking kill you piece of shit when I’m done here!’”

Youngbae’s face pales as the words he uttered the previous night is repeated for him. His sunbaes are looking at him as if he was someone they never met before. His hoobaes are backing off just a bit out of caution. Well, everyone except Chaerin who decides that leaning on Teddy and holding her stomach while laughing is an excellent idea. He glances at Seungri, who, Youngbae is sure, dying of embarrassment and nervousness.

Teddy opens his mouth unsure of what to say. Perry shakes his head in what most would call disapproval. Some of the others look at President Yang’s confirmation. “Youngbae did say that. Therefore,” Hyunsuk looks at Youngbae, “you and Jiyong will be giving a public apology as well in three days.”

Youngbae nods, “Yes, sir.”

* * *

 Finally, after three days, Youngbae leaves the hospital with his husband and son. Jiyong smiles at him, and they both walk hand in hand out as Youngbae holds Sujeong in his other arm.

Ignoring the cameras outside, the two duck into a limousine to head to their next and final interview of the year.

* * *

 *On Air*

“Annyeonhaseyo, we are Bae Hyunjin and Oh Sangjin. Today, we’re on MBC TV live with the match made in heaven. Best friends since their trainee years in YG Entertainment. Coming out with their relationship after a scandal of biology and revealing their undying love for each other on Weekly Idol,” the female announcer Bae Hyunjin, pauses before announcing, “Please welcome, the ever popular, Kwon Jiyong, otherwise known as G-Dragon!”

Jiyong bows as he enters the studio, “Annyeonhaseyo, jeoneun G-Dragon-imnida. We’re here with out son today because we just left the hospital. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sangjin shakes his head, “It’s always nice to have children around.” He eyes suspiciously, “Your son isn’t loud, is he?”

Jiyong laughs, “Right now is Sujeong’s nap time anyway, so he probably won’t cause a ruckus.”

Hyunjin chuckles, “Then everything is fine. Next, we have the one and only shining Taeyang! Please welcome, Dong Youngbae!”

Youngbae enters with a smile while coddling Sujeong, “Annyeonhaseyo, jeoneun Taeyang-imnida. This is Kwon-Dong Sujeong.” He takes a seat next to Jiyong who grins at Youngbae.

Hyunjin coos, “Sujeong-ah is so cute.”

“He’ll look as beautiful as his parents when he grows up,” Sangjin agrees.

Jiyong chortles, “Thank you so much.”

Sangjin moves on, “So, Taeyang-ssi, your most recent scandal involves your use of many expletives in a hospital. What might have happened?”

Youngbae blushes, “Aha, I’m truly embarrassed about that and I do apologize to everyone that was there. I honestly don’t remember saying those words because I was in labor at that time.”

“Aish, I was terrified,” Jiyong jokes. “He was threatening me of my family jewels.” He shudders at the memory while laughing.

“Aiya, Jiyong-ah, I already said sorry to you. I didn’t mean it,” Youngbae pouts.

Jiyong hugs Youngbae, “I know. Still, I didn’t know you could say so many bad words in English, Japanese, _and_ Chinese. We don’t even need to mention the ones in Korean.”

Youngbae harumphs, “And who taught me the ones in Korean, hmm?”

“Ai! I can’t win against you, Youngbae-yah,” Jiyong tosses his hands in the air dramatically.

Hyunjin laughs, “C’mon, you two are still in an interview.”

“Haha, let’s move on to the next question,” Sangjin says. “What are your parents’ opinions about the whole ordeal about gay marriage and all?We know you two got married overseas, but how did your parents react?”

Youngbae grimaces, “Appa and Amma didn’t take it well, to be honest. But in the end, with my brother’s help, they gave us their blessings.” Youngbae chuckles, “Now they’re just glad they have a grandchild. After all, hyung still needs to get married and get some kids.”

Jiyong laughs, “The same happened with my parents, but they’re a bit more liberal than Youngbae’s parents.”

“Or they’ve gotten used to your crazy actions,” Youngbae snorts.

“Or that,” Jiyong nods in agreement. “But they’re also happy that they’re only son got a child despite being gay.”

“Aha, you two are really lucky,” Hyunjin smiles.

“Thank you,” the couple grins.

“Youngbae-yah, let me hold Sujeong for a bit. You’ve had him all day,” Jiyong lightly nudges the elder.

Youngbae relectantly lets go, “Okay.” He places a light kiss on the baby’s forehead.

Hyunjin watches the interaction fondly before asking, “How did the YG family react to the whole ordeal?”

Jiyong shrugs, “They tease us a lot. They’re still teasing us, to be honest. But everyone who has a child gets teased, so it’s not really anything special.

Youngbae shakes his head, “But Chaerin-ah, CL from 2NE1.” He lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Oh? What’s with CL-ssi?” Sangjin asks curiously.

Chuckling, Youngbae replies, “She laughed a lot when she learned of the, event of… _profanities_. Our other hoobaes backed away when they learned what I said, and our sunbaes just stared at me like I was an alien. It was very awkward.”

“How did you learn about what you said?” Hyunjin inquires.

Jiyong grins, “We got Seungri-yah to tell everyone. Seunghyun-hyung, Daesung-ah, and I took away the underaged hoobaes with us.”

Youngbae snorts, “You sure make it sound heroic when you were just running away.”

“Hey! I have an image to uphold,” Jiyong counters.

“Which you ruined just now,” Youngbae deadpans.

Hyunjin continues with an amused expression, “From the previous apology made by Seungri-ssi, it was his fault that everyone in the hospital heard Taeyang-ssi’s words. Is that true?”

Jiyong and Youngbae look at each other before laughing simultaneously. “Honestly? We weren’t really paying attention. But that’s what we heard from Sajang-nim, Seunghyun-hyung, and Daesung-ah,” Youngbae replies.

Sangjin nods, “Well, we’re nearing the end of our program, so we have have one last question for you two. Now that Sujeong has been born, what will you be doing regarding your carreers? And what will happen with Big Bang?”

Jiyong answers, “As the leader of Big Bang, I decided that Big Bang will be on hiatus for a year or two. However, everyone except myself and Youngbae-yah will be continuing with their solo works.”

Youngbae nods, “We want to be with Sujeong for now, but because Jiyong will always be Jiyong, he’ll probably produce a few songs here and there. Especially with our new inspiration and muse in our life.” He gives an adoring look at the child in Jiyong’s arms.

“Thank you for coming,” Sangjin and Hyunjin lightly bow to their guests.

“Thank you for having us,” Jiyong and Youngbae return the bow to the announcers.

*Off Air*


End file.
